El cazador que se enamoró de su presa
by victoria.climentpaya
Summary: ¿El cazador logrará capturar a su presa? ¿O será la presa quien capture al cazador?
1. Capítulo 1 Lo lograré

Cap.1 Lo lograré

Había una vez, un fornido cazador, de unos 2,05 metros, pelirrojo, peinado hacia arriba recordando el fuego, ojos penetrantes e intimidantes de color ámbar con un brillo rojizo, con una buena tabla de chocolate, piel pálida, vestía con unos pantalones largos de color gris con leves toques marrones y una camiseta igual con una chaqueta blanca como la nieve.

Su carácter dejaba mucho que desear, era muy temperamental, no hacía falta mucho para que te gritara y probablemente darte un buen puñetazo.

Este cazador se llamaba Eustass Kid, y vivía temporalmente en una cabaña en las montañas de Flevance

 _ **POV Kid**_

Como odio esta ropa, pero si no la llevo ese puto animal me vera y escapara, como lo odio, llevo mucho tiempo intentando cazarlo y siempre consigue escaparse, pero esta vez juro que lo pillare, cueste lo que cueste.

Cojo mi fusil , mi cuchillo, las balas y salgo a buscar al animal.

 _ **POV Animal**_

Mmmmm nada como un paseo agradable en la mañana, algo me dice que hoy será un día interesante, a lo mejor me encuentro con cazador-ya, me encanta molestarle cada vez que cree que me pillara y al final me escapo, es muy entretenido.

Paseo tranquilamente, escuchando si hay algún ruido o algo fuera de lo normal.

 _ **POV Narradora**_

Y así, el cazador estuvo horas buscando a su presa, hasta que logro encontrar unas huellas que sabía perfectamente de quien eran, asique con cautela siguió el rastro vigilando por si lo veía, lo que no sabía, es que su astuta presa había dejado las huellas a propósito.

De repente nuestro querido pelirrojo, vio una criatura que pocas veces se podía ver de forma salvaje, un hermoso leopardo de las nieves, con un pelaje blanco con círculos negros, era el animal que buscaba, ese escurridizo leopardo se había escapado tantas veces de Kid que ni se podían contar, y en ese momento se cruzaron sus miradas, durante minutos ninguno se movió del lugar, no se oía nada, y justo cuando cayó un copo de nieve del nublado cielo, el leopardo con toda su elegancia y agilidad corrió en dirección contraria a la del cazador, este nada mas ver como huía intentó perseguirlo y cargó su arma.

 _ **POV Kid**_

Puto animal, pero esta vez no, te tengo donde quería, va hacía el lado de la montaña que solo tiene salida por un camino a la derecha.

Corría todo lo que podía y cuando tuve bien cargada mi arma apunte y dispare, sabiendo de antemano que el leopardo lo esquivaría y caería justo donde yo deseaba que lo hiciera.

 _ **POV Leopardo**_

Esquivé la bala de milagro, pero sabía perfectamente que era una trampa, asique en vez de saltar hacia el camino, salté a la pared de la montaña y con el impulso logré subir hasta una cueva oculta y escapar.

Je, no será esta vez cazador-ya, esta montaña es mi terreno y me lo conozco más que nadie, no me atraparás nunca, como que me llamo Trafalgar Law.


	2. Capitulo 2 Estoy loco

Cap 2: estoy loco

 _ **POV Kid**_

Estaba furioso.

Kid: Puto leopardo de mierda, se escapó otra vez, me cago en toda su vida, ya es demasiado tarde para perseguirlo, ahí no puedo llegar, jodido animal.  
Me voy hacia mi cabaña soltando palabrotas y maldiciones que harían sonrojarse a los camioneros.

 _ **POV Narradora**_

De repente, nuestro pelirrojo escucho algo, y en cuanto se giro vio a seis lobos con un pelaje blanco y por el lomo de color gris a unos 10 metros, todos gruñían mientras miraban al cazador.

Fácilmente Kid se dio cuenta de que eran demasiados para poder enfrentarse, pero haciendo honor de su orgullo de cazador cogió su rifle y apuntó para disparar, desgraciadamente no vio 2 lobos más que se le acercaban por detrás, era una emboscada.

 _ **POV Kid**_

Estaba a punto de disparar cuando de repente algo se me tiro encima por la espalda haciendo que cayera de cara a la nieve, casi instantáneamente saqué mi cuchillo y girándome rápido le hice un corte en un costado a un lobo

Joder, putos lobos.

 _ **POV Narradora**_

Los lobos se abalanzaban al cazador, le mordían lo que podían y con un buen mordisco en la muñeca lograron que soltara el cuchillo, ahora Kid no podía defenderse nada más que con sus puños y eran demasiados lobos a la vez, ¿Sería este el final del pelirrojo?

 _ **POV Law**_

Oí unos aullidos, normalmente evitaría a los lobos, pero sentí el instinto de ir, corrí hacia los aullidos y justo cuando llegué vi desde unos metros a unos lobos atacando a Cazador-ya, sin saber porque corriendo me lancé a los lobos, con todas mis fuerzas los mordía y los arañaba.

Desgraciadamente uno de los lobos me mordió fuerte en mi lomo y otro en la pata delantera derecha, haciendo que sangrara, no se porque fui tan estúpido, aunque los lobos huyeran el me mataría como siempre intentó.

De alguna manera entre mis mordiscos, arañazos y los puños de Cazador-ya logramos ahuyentar a los lobos, sin embargo me sentía agotado y sin fuerzas, sin poder aguantar más caí de costado en la blanda y fría nieve, sangraba de mi lomo y de mi pata, vi a Cazador-ya recoger sus cosas y me miró directamente a los ojos, al ver que me apunto con su arma supe que era mi fin y cerré los ojos dejándome llevar en un mar de la inconsciencia.

 _ **POV Kid**_

Apuntaba con el rifle al leopardo, estaba a punto de disparar cuando algo me hizo parar, despacio baje el arma, sin dejar de mirar al animal, me había salvado la vida y dudaba mucho de que la criatura no supiera que podía morir tanto por los lobos como por mí, siempre note que era un animal más astuto que los demás, incluso que algunas personas, sin embargo me salvó, por mucho que me gustaría matarlo sentí que no debía hacerlo.

Sabiendo que me acabaría arrepintiendo puse mi rifle en su funda y con un cuidado que nunca imaginé que usaría le ate con una cuerda la mandíbula, las patas, pero evitando tocar la herida que tenía en la zarpa, no me apetecía que despertara y me diera un mordisco o arañazo, lo cogí con una suavidad que ni sabía que tenía y me lo lleve a mi cabaña.

 _ **POV Narradora**_

Y así nuestro amado cazador, llevó a su tan ansiada presa a su cabaña para curar sus heridas, teniendo cuidado de asegurarse de que no despertara al animal, cuando terminó decidió no atarlo, puesto que sabía que si intentaba atacarlo podría con él y sin pensarlo más dejó al leopardo en el sofá para sentarse en el sillón de al lado para curar sus propias heridas, se fijó por un momento en su hogar temporal, era una cabaña de un solo piso, tenía un comedor con una mesa de dos metros de largo y medio metro de ancho, un sofá para tres personas, a los lados del sofá habían dos sillones y enfrente una televisión de unas 30 pulgadas, tenía una chimenea para cuando hiciera demasiado frío, había un pasillo que daba a una cocina amplia y solo con lo necesario, un cuarto de baño bien grande con una bañera enorme, al fin y al cavo él es una persona grande a la que le gustan las cosas hechas a su medida, y al final del pasillo estaba su cuarto, con una cama donde podían caber tres personas fácilmente, una mesita de noche, un escritorio y una silla dentro de lo que cabe cómoda.

Un lugar agradable donde iba bastante a menudo a pasar unos meses de tranquilidad, lejos de las ciudades, de sus problemas, de todo.

 _ **POV Law**_

Noté enseguida que estaba en un lugar desconocido, olía a Cazador-ya y a muchas cosas que no sabía lo que eran, noté que estaba encima de algo mullido, había algo en mi pata y mi lomo rodeando mi costado y mi vientre, no me gustaba, empecé a abrir los ojos despacio, al principio veía borroso, pero poco a poco vi un lugar extraño, me sentía un poco mareado, vi en mi pata algo raro, lo olí, casi al instante odié su olor, era fuerte y extraño, jamás había olido algo así, me fijé que también había otro rodeando mi lomo, estaban justo en mis heridas, de repente vi a un par de metros de mi, a Cazador-ya.

Parecía un poco distraído, cuando repentinamente me miró fijamente a los ojos, no sabía que pensar, no me había matado, no llevaba su arma encima, me fijé que el también parecía llevar lo mismo que yo en sus heridas así que supuse que no era malo, pero no debía bajar la guardia y menos con él.

 _ **POV Kid**_

Los dos nos mirábamos fijamente, podía notar que estaba tenso, como preparado para atacar si hacía algún movimiento para hacerle daño, no me extraña, siempre quise cazarlo, pero esta vez no le haría daño, claro está si él no me ataca primero, je quién diría que traería a un animal salvaje a mi cabaña vivo y capaz de atacarme, estoy loco.


End file.
